


shiki no uta

by marymada



Series: casas de chá na quinta avenida, e todas as estrelas da bandeira chinesa. nós despertamos apenas na primavera, com risco de derreter no verão. [qual é o nome do oceano que nos divide?] [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fashion Real Person, Next in Fashion, falling in love fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymada/pseuds/marymada
Summary: Mas ela é chinesa. Ele é nova-iorquino. A vida acontece de maneiras diferentes para os dois.Não é amor a primeira vista. É mais forte, mais avassalador, e vai acabar.[ou apenas sobre se apaixonar].
Relationships: Angel Chen/Dao-Yin Chow
Series: casas de chá na quinta avenida, e todas as estrelas da bandeira chinesa. nós despertamos apenas na primavera, com risco de derreter no verão. [qual é o nome do oceano que nos divide?] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629181
Kudos: 1





	shiki no uta

**Author's Note:**

> então, demorei né? mas eu queria trazer um pouco mais desse casal. é bem curto, e poético, do jeito que eu sempre escrevo tudo.

**Mata yo ga akereba owakare**

_(Quando o amanhecer romper novamente,_

_nós nos despediremos)_

[ **Shiki no Uta** –Minmi]

*

**E** xiste algo em Angel que Dao não consegue decifrar, e se ele fosse verdadeiro com si mesmo, diria também que ele não sente vontade de decifrar. Que ele gosta do mistério dos seus jeitos calmos, e da sua fala ansiosa, ao mesmo tempo que acha quase mágico o jeito que ela costura, e enrola as linhas em seu dedo mindinho quando está pensando.

Ela não ganha o programa, na verdade, ela nem ao menos chega a final dele, mas Dao espera do lado de fora do estúdio de gravação naquele dia, apenas para vê-la pela última vez antes que Angel pega-se o primeiro avião em direção a China, para se alocar novamente na sua pequena casa, em uma pequena cidade que nem ele, nem ninguém que estava ao redor dos dois naquele horário, já teria colocado os pés. Ele observa os olhos cansados, tristes e talvez um pouco esperançosos dela, o Sol reluzindo em sua pele que brilhava por conta do ar úmido que se grudava em milhões de partículas no seu rosto magro.

Não importava quantas vezes Dao observa-se Angel, ainda parecia que ele estava vendo seu próprio reflexo pela primeira vez, e ao mesmo tempo, uma completa desconhecida. Para ele, era como se fosse aquela emoção de se apaixonar momentaneamente no metrô de Nova York, onde ambas as pessoas se olham por um sopro de segundo de tempo, e sorriem, antes de cruzar os seus caminhos e seguirem em frente, o momento esquecido dentro de seu dia. Todos os instantes olhando Angel eram instantes de paixão como aquela, que te faz querer parar o tempo, e segurar entre os seus dedos o véu daquele momento.

“Sinto muito.” Ele diz quando ela para na frente dele. Angel não está mesmo aborrecida por ter perdido, ainda mais por ter deixado Minju ainda na competição. Dao consegue ler em seus olhos uma satisfação, um misto de dever cumprido com _eu-tentei-tudo-que-podia_. “Você é muito talentosa, Angel.”

“Eu sei.” Sua boca se abre em um suspiro, quase como se ela estivesse deixando o ar que estava preso dentro de si sair, como se ela estivesse segurando por horas a fio aquela respiração, em um peito que havia se tornado uma gaiola. Um tipo de jaula de suas emoções dentro de si mesma. “Me sinto drenada criativamente. Eu poderia dormir por dias.” Sua boca se abre novamente, mas agora, é em um bocejo grande. O corpo magro demais dela treme, e ela estica as mãos e os braços acima da cabeça, se esticando. Sua pele do quadril se mostra por entre as camadas de roupa, e o osso ali sobressalta. Dao apenas pega um olhar, impossibilitado de desviar a atenção para qualquer coisa que Angel faz.

Ele quer tocar ela. Mas não de uma maneira qualquer, não com uma desculpa de intimidade que na verdade é apenas rasa e normal. Ele quer passar os dedos pelos ossos dela, sentir do que ela é feita, saber se quando um humano como ele toca uma deusa como ela, ele pode ser amaldiçoado. Se ela se tornaria poeira dourada em seus braços, como o ser celestial que ele sabe que ela é. Seus olhos focalizam os dela de novo, tentando capturar qualquer brilho ou sinal de algo.

Angel é uma força da natureza, revestida com tranquilidade e leveza. É como se ela fossem os bambus que tem nas plantações da China, aceitando se curvar mas nunca se quebrando, mostrando força e resiliência. Ele sorri de canto, quase que uma sombra sobre seu rosto de tão minúsculo que é o seu sorriso ao se lembrar da canção do filme infantil sobre a mesma metáfora.

“Dao.” Ela chama, fazendo sua mente se voltar para a realidade. “Onde vamos agora?” Os pés estão juntos, e as mãos se entrelaçam na parte de trás do corpo de Angel. Ela é chinesa em todas as partes do seu ser, até mesmo no jeito que ela fala outra língua que não a sua materna. Angel nunca poderia passar em branco em toda a Nova York, ou em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. Tem muita cor nela, nas suas roupas, em seu rosto, nela mesma. Fluindo e dançando ao seu redor como se fosse uma camada a mais da mulher. “Não quero voltar para o hotel. Arrumar minhas malas parece ser o único plano que eu detesto.”

“Posso te mostrar Nova York.” Ele diz, estendendo a mão para ela pegar. Angel tem dois band-aids nos dedos magricelos, e uma unha quebrada perto da carne. Ele sabe que ela se machucou tentando costurar o mais rápido que conseguia. Seus dedos se entrelaçam e ele pode sentir quentura, faísca e algo a mais. Parece que seus joelhos cederiam e entrariam em contato com a terra. Ele poderia cair dentro daquela sensação para sempre. “Sabe, mais do que os pontos turísticos. Eu posso te mostrar o Brooklyn, podemos pegar o metrô…”

Dao para de falar porque Angel está sorrindo, como quando ele elogiou pela primeira vez as suas roupas. Ela sorri e seus olhos somem no seu rosto branco com maquiagem. Ele quase pode ver estrelas com aquele sorriso.

“O que foi?” A voz de Angel é baixa, como se ela sussurra-se algo apenas para ele.

“Quando você volta para China?” Ele sabe que ela te que voltar, ela tem que pegar um avião que vai os dividir de novo. Eles estão fadados a separação desde que começaram com isso, desde o início. Suas vidas são em lados opostos, enquanto ela dorme ele está indo viver. É uma velha canção que se mantém tocando em um disco arranhado pelo uso e pelo tempo. Dói em cada parte dos ossos de Dao, e ele se pergunta se Angel consegue sentir. Sentir a separação eminente entre eles, sentir o que ele sente quando seus dedos estão entrelaçados, sentir o poder que eles tem, como se fossem um acontecimento natural e raro.

Eles são como a Aurora Borel. Você precisa ir até o fim do mundo para ver, se encher em neve e frio, e sentir seus ossos doerem em um pedido cansado para se aquecer. Só então você vê. É preciso chegar na beira do abismo para se entender a força do que Dao sente em relação a Angel, o que ele sentiu desde a primeira vez que a viu.

Não é amor a primeira vista. É mais forte, mais avassalador, e vai acabar.

É o fim te olhando de volta, e sorrindo com o mesmo sorriso de estrelas e olhos fechados de Angel.

“Amanhã cedo.” Ela solta sua mão, e começa a caminhar. A noite já caiu por toda a cidade, e todas as luzes do complexo de gravações estão acessas. Se ele pudesse prestar atenção conseguiria escutar a cidade vivendo e respirando atrás dos muros daquele lugar. Uma cidade viva, com ruas que poderiam ser sua corrente sanguineo, carregando tudo que é preciso para viver. Um organismo vivo composto de metal, e pessoa. Vidas solitárias e universos particulares acontecendo atrás daqueles muros e tudo que Dao consegue pensar é _não-me-deixe-não-me-deixe_. “Eu deveria voltar pro hotel. Arrumar minhas roupas.” Ela está a passos a frente dele, caminhando.

“Sim, deveria.” Sua voz é cortada. Ele olha para fora. O homem quer estender a mão igualmente machucada para Angel, levar ela pelas ruas que ama, apresentar cada canto. Ver seus olhos brilharem quando eles descobrirem a vida que está em cada esquina.

Mas ela é chinesa. Ele é nova-iorquino. A vida acontece de maneiras diferentes para os dois.

Seus dedos são tomados pelos dedos magros de Angel novamente, e ela está perto o suficiente para que ele consiga ver cada pinta de seus rosto, o rosa de suas bochechas feito pelo pó de sua maquiagem, seus lábios em um vermelho brilhante. Dao quer se perder em todas as partes de Angel, observar ela de perto até que seus olhos se sequem.

“Você já esteve na China, Dao?” Ela pergunta com um sorriso, simples e sugestivo. Ele sacode a cabeça e sorri. Um sacudir negativo. Ele nunca esteve na China, ele nunca atravessou aquelas distâncias. “Você quer me acompanhar? Posso te mostrar do que somos feitos…”

Eles são um acidente de carro em alta velocidade vindo pela esquina da rua mais movimentada. Mas Dao é de Nova York. Ele sabe como desviar.


End file.
